virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
Blank 20.0 episode
The episode begins with Blank complaining that Pip is flying the ship too slowly. Blank: *Sitting lazily* I'm not one to complain, but can't this ship fly any faster? Pip: *Irritably* No, it can’t. The engine is damaged. Blank: Then fix it. Pip: With what?! Pip becomes frustrated by Blank’s nagging. Blank goes into a room and closes the door. Pip becomes crazed and his eyes bloodshot. Pip: D-did you just slam the door in my face? How can you be so infuriating? Blank reopens the door in bewilderment. Blank: There’s a stranger in my room! Pip: You’ve got issues. Blank turns to Pip, his face distorted with rage. Blank: You think I have issues?! An adult Citrakayah with an Omnigizer chest plate comes out of Blank’s room. Adult Citrakayah: Yeah, you two are pretty much jerks. Pip: Wow, there really was someone in your room after all. Blank approaches him to get a closer look. Blank: You look surprisingly familiar…and handsome. Adult Citrakayah: Well, what did you expect from your future self? Blank: I though you would be…I dunno…taller…with a deeper voice. Adult Blank: I get that a lot. Pip: How can I make sure that you really are from an adult version of Blank? Blank: I can tell. Green eyes, firm hands, nice legs, clean shaved, body. Adult Blank: I've been drinking my protein shakes, and I've got buttocks like I was eighteen. Pip: Funny. Pip looks at Adult Blank, obviously not amused. Adult Blank: Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name? Pip: You mean you don't remember me? Adult Blank: No, I don't think we've met before, no. Pip: Blank, you don't think my friends are just going to forget me like that, do you? Blank: Well, I'm afraid they rather will, a bit. Adult Blank: In my timeline, there is a war that has expanded throughout time and space. It’s getting out of hand. That is why I came here to fetch you. We need all the help we can get. Ben 10,000 has already gotten your timeline's Ben Tennyson to help. Blank: Count me in! Adult Blank transforms into OurGlass and opens a green time portal. Blank: Pip, are you coming? Pip: No, someone has to keep an eye on the ship while you’re gone. Blank: Suit yourself. OurGlass younger Blank enter the time portal. The scene changes to a highly advanced world with tall skyscrapers and ultra-fast causeways. OurGlass reverts. Blank: Wow! So this is what the future looks like. Hey, older me, what do I call you? Adult Blank: Just call me Blank 20.0. Blank: Whatever you say. Blank 20.0: Now follow me. I have scheduled a meeting for us with the Time Lady. Blank: Cool. Could you maybe flash me some of your aliens? You know… in case, like, there’s some I haven’t unlocked yet. Blank 20.0: I’ve unlocked all the aliens in the Codon Stream. Blank: Awesome! Blank 20.0: I know, right! There's Mudbill, Marklitz, Knightle, Dinomyte....Uhh...I mean...Now’s not the time. We have to get moving. Blank: Sure. By the way, back there, did you really mean it when you said you didn't remember Pip. Blank 20.0: How could I forget Pip? It's just that something horrible happened to him during the Limax Wars. I don't really want to talk about it. Blank 20.0 slams the Omnigizer chest plate and transformed into the evolved form of a Citrakayah. Blank: *Amazed* Woah! What was that? Cosmic Blank: I can transform into the evolved form of my aliens. I call this one Cosmic Blank. Cosmic Blank grabs younger Blank and dashes away. Scene changes to the Time Lady’s throne room. Cosmic Blank: Your majesty, Lady Wakht, you summoned me. Blank: Hey lady. Cosmic Blank: *whispers younger Blank* You will show respect to the Time Lady. Blank: Sorry. Time Lady: I have a task for you. Blank: Oh, I'm sure I'll find something to interest me. Time Lady: The Chronosapiens have gone rogue, and Maltruent's temporal beasts are on a cross-dimensional rampage! Blank: Don’t worry, Your Majesty. Myself and I will handle this. The scene changes to Blank and Cosmic Blank walking in the city. Cosmic Blank: There have been sightings of Temporal Beasts in this part of the city. A growling sound is heard in the background. Blank: They’re here. The Temporal Beasts jump out of the shadows and charge at Blank and Cosmic Blank. Blank transforms into Land Shark. Land Shark turned the surface of the ground into quicksand and caused a temporal beast to sink into the ground. Cosmic Blank switches Bonesawr. Bonesawr: Bonesawr! Bonesawr fires bone fragments at the beasts before switching into his Mananite form. Unnamed Mananite fires a mana blasts at the beasts, disintegrating them. Land Shark traps one Temporal Beast. Blank 20.0 reverts. Blank 20.0: Okay, if you wanna live, you’d better tell me who sent you after us. Temporal beast: Never! Kill me if you want! Blank 20.0: You got it. Land Shark: Man! Now that was cool! That was an awesome fight. Your plan wasn’t shabby either. If I was alone, I wouldn’t have lasted a minute against you dorks. Blank 20.0: What are you telling him that for? Land Shark: Lemme handle this. Blank 20.0: Okay…I guess. Land Shark: All you have to do is answer my questions, and I’ll let you live. Temporal Beast: Earlier this evening, we received an urgent call from Maltruent. He said he needed a bunch of us to go on a hunt for two people. At first I thought it was overkill, but when he said you were the legendary Blank 20.0, it made sense. Land Shark: Who’s this Maltruent guy? Why is he so interested in getting us out of the way? Temporal Beast: The order came from the top. Something about you interfering with plan. Blank 20.0: Yeah, what plan? Temporal Beast: Hey, hey, I’m just a grunt. They don’t tell me anything, but I’m pretty sure something big is about to go down. That’s everything I know, I promise. You weren’t lying about your end of the deal, were you? Land Shark: No, I’m a man of my word. Land Shark releases the Temporal Beast and it runs away. A green portal opens and Ben 10,000 and teen Ben come out of it. Blank: Hey, guys. Ben: Hey Blank. Ben 10,000: We don’t have much time. 40 minutes from now on Xenon, Maltruent and the leader of the Chronosapiens are going to have a meeting. Blank: Mind if I ask a couple of questions before we get there? Ben 10,000: Go ahead. Blank: If we attack Chronosapiens and Maltruent, what are we gonna get out of it. Ben 10,000: For one, we’d stop the alliance from happening. It’s a good way to start a war between the Chronosapiens and Maltruent, that’s for sure. Blank 20.0: If we go the meeting, chances are we won’t make it back alive. Ben: Let’s go. Ben 10,000 and Ben transform into Clockwork. Clockwork (both of them): Clockverk! The two Clockworks rotate the winch on their head and teleport themselves with Blank and Blank 20.0 to Xenon. The scene changes to Xenon. The team could see Maltruent and the Chronosapiens from afar. They charge at them. All four warriors leap off the top in an explosion of light and sparks. In midair, Blank glances at the warriors on both sides... Blank: slow-motion I LOVE YOU GUUUUUYS!! *transforms* THE WALL! Blank, as The Wall, lands on the ground and creating an explosion from the impact. He fires laser shots at them and switches Can’tGaroo. Can’tGaroo slams his tail onto them. Meanwhile, Ben, as NRG, grabs onto their face and melts them. He switches Blitzwolfer and fires sonic howl. Blank 20.0, as Elastic Yeti, ties his hands around a horde of Chronosapiens, crushing them. Ben 10,000, as Buzzshock, electrocutes them before turning Way Big and crushing them mercilessly. Blank, Blank 20.0, Ben, and Ben 10,000 begin their final assault on the army. Fighting as a team, they make their way through the Chronosapiens and Temporal Beasts, and towards Maltruant and the Chronosapien leader. Blank reverts and jumps in front of the Chronosapien leader and Maltruent. Blank: I want to talk to you. Maltruent: What is a Citrakayah like you doing here? I’m going to kill you no matter what your answer, but since you’re brave enough to face me, I might as well hear you out. Blank: My name is Blank Speedity. I’m an ambassador for the Human-Cittrakayah alliance. Ben 10,000: Whu? Blank: Since you’re on the offensive today, I’m assuming you want to wage a full-on war on all of time and space. Chronosapien leader: The Humans are allied with Citrakayahs, huh. And you’re supposed to be their ambassador, but you’ve come here without a guard. Blank: Yeah, that’s right. So what? You’re gonna get to feel some serious hurt. Maltruent: You’ve got to be kidding me. You’re all alone and you’ve got nothing but tiny Omnitrix so there is no way you could be anyone’s ambassador. If you can survive my attacks for 30 seconds, then I’ll believe you are who you say you are. Blank: Gee, thanks. That’s mighty generous. I’m gonna go all Dragonman on you. Blank transforms. Pipsqueak: Dra-aw man! Pipsqueak L Maltruent unsheathes his lightsaber and charges at Pipsqueak sending him flying to a nearby mountain. Pipsqueak switches Bugbites and flies back to Maltruent releasing a powerful air current at him. Maltruent stands firmly in his place and the air gust doesn’t do any damage. Bugbites switches Bonesawr. Bonesawr: I got this one from my older self. Maltruent: I can’t believe you’re not dead. Bonesawr launches fire from his feet and propels himself at Maltruent, but he blocks him easily with his sword. Bonesawr: I think your 30 seconds are up by now. Maltruent: I’ve changed my mind. I’ve decided to kill you anyway. Now you have to survive until I do. Bonesawr: That figures, but I won’t go down that easy. Bonesawr switches Nova Hero. Blank 20.0: WHAT?! HE KNOWS THE CONSEQUENCES! Nova Hero fights with everything he has, but proves no match for Maltruent, who kills him by kicking him on the head, snapping his neck. Ben: No. This can’t be happening. Ben 10,000: Wait, if Blank is dead…that means that Blank 20.0 will have never existed. Blank 20.0: NOOO!!! Blank 20.0 fades away. Maltruent is confronted by Ben, who is determined to avenge Blank's death. Maltruent gloats over Blank's death, which only enrages Ben further. Ben transforms into Atomix and engages Maltruent in combat. Maltruent: I see you’re determined in killing me. Atomix fires atomic blasts continuously at Maltruent who dodges all the blasts except for one that lands a direct hit. Atomix: FISSILE MISSLE!!! Atomix rams Maltruent to the ground. Atomix: HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! NUCLEAR WINNER! Atomix sends a massive blast of energy at Maltruent and knocks him unconscious. Atomix: *turns head to Chronosapiens and their leader* Who’s next? The Chronosapiens flee with their leader. Ben 10,000 walks towards Blank’s corpse. Ben 10,000: Command Code 20010 Tennyson Benjamin activate The Omnitrix fires a green beam at Blank’s corpse. Blank opens his eyes and rises off the ground. Ben: You’re alive! Ben 10,000: Which means so is Blank 20.0. Blank 2.0 suddenly appears. Blank 2.0: Thank you all. Ben 10,000: Ben, Blank, both of you have been a tremendous help, but you must return to your timelines. Blank: I won’t remember this, will I? Blank 20.0: The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no. Blank: Aww man! Anyway... good to know my future is in safe hands. Ben: Hey Blank, about the Human-Citrakayah Ambassador business, you aren’t, are you? Blank: Yeah, that was a big fat lie! I was bluffing, conning…you know…negotiating! Ben: You must be insane. You have to be to make up all of that stuff at the last minute. Blank: Yeah, but it worked, didn’t it? Whenever I’m dealt a bad hand, I always raise the pot. Blank transforms into OurGlass and opens two portal. Blank enters the 1st portal and Ben enters the 2nd. Blank is back at the ship. Pip: So how did things go? Blank: You know, the usual…I died…I was revived…went through a time portal…*sighs* yeah. Blank: I’m going to bed. Pip: Ok, later. The End!